A Thin Line
by noscruples
Summary: Brenda needed help and Jason rushed right to her side. Will fate bring them together or will other forces pull them apart? Brazen
1. Chapter 1 - To the Rescue

A Thin Line

Brenda needed help and Jason rushed right to her side. Will fate bring them together or will other forces pull them apart?

A/N Jason and Brenda were never married before. This isn't a long story. It's about 14 chapters.

Chapter 1 – To the Rescue

Jason ran into the building with his gun drawn. The phone call he got from Brenda was running over and over in his mind. He had to find her.

_"Jason, it's Brenda….help me! They have me in some kind of warehouse. They are Russian." And then there was an ear-piercing scream._

He had Spinelli trace the call to an abandoned building at the far end of the waterfront and he had exceeded every speed limit to get to her. He hadn't seen Brenda for 4 years. Sonny was still with Carly and Jax had moved on with Kate. He wasn't even sure why Brenda was back.

He felt the bullet rip through his arm and he grimaced. He pointed the gun in the direction the bullet had come from and shot the man dead. He methodically made his way through the hallway, killing everyone that he came across and then he noticed a door ajar and burst into it. Brenda was gagged and a man was just about to rape her. Jason shot him in the back of the head and then pushed the man aside. Brenda was almost naked and her eyes just stared ahead.

"Brenda?" He said taking the gag out of her mouth. He untied her hands and then grabbed the sheet that had been tossed aside and put it over her.

Brenda seemed to snap out of it and crawled away from him clutching at the sheet.

Someone ran in the door and Jason shot him. He heard Brenda whimpering.

"Brenda, it's Jason." He said softly.

"Jason?"

"Yes."

She started sobbing and Jason went to her and picked her up. "I'm going to get you out of here."

He got her safely back to the car and put her in the backseat and then drove to the penthouse. He called ahead and told Max to bring the doctor and make sure Spinelli stayed away. He wanted no one by the doors. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

He parked the car and then got her out of the backseat and she buried her head into his chest as he took her upstairs. He got her into the penthouse and took her to his room and gently laid her on the bed.

"What do you need?"

"A bath."

"Brenda, did he rape you?" He said as softly as he could.

She shook her head no. Jason walked into the bathroom and ran her a bath.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get you some tea." Spinelli drank it sometimes, so he knew it would be in the cabinet. He went over to his drawer and got out a sweatshirt and handed it to her. It would be pretty big on her so he figured it would do.

"J-Jason you're bleeding."

Jason looked down at his arm. "It's okay. It's a flesh wound. The doctor should be here any minute." He said walking out the room.

Brenda slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She sunk into the tub and laid her head back. She was tired, bruised, and emotionally drained. But, she had never been so happy to see someone in her life when Jason showed up.

The doctor cleaned up Jason's arm and he came back upstairs. Brenda was just coming out of the bathroom so he looked the other way and placed the tea on the nightstand.

"I can stay in the guest bedroom." She said softly.

"It's okay. You can stay here."

She sat on the bed and sipped the tea and then laid down. He went to leave and she grabbed his arm. "Please stay with me. I can't be alone." She said as her lip quivered.

"Okay. Let me turn off the lights downstairs."

Jason locked everything down and then went upstairs and took a quick shower. He pulled a tee shirt on and some pajama pants and then crawled into bed with her. She turned and looked up at him. Just looking into her eyes was killing Jason. She seemed smaller and he felt a need to hold her. He opened up his arms and she put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat until she fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and Jason had to calm her down. He turned on the light so she could see him and she finally quieted. It was a really long night and she woke up like that several times.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs and made some coffee. He wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to see anyone and he wanted to abide by her wishes.

Someone knocked on the door and Jason answered it.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

She tried to walk inside but he stopped her.

"You can't be here right now."

"Why not?"

"I have company."

She looked at him in shock. "But, I just moved out."

"It's a friend and she's kind of traumatized. So, I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now."

Sam studied him for a minute. "It's not Elizabeth is it?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "What, are you obsessed with her or something? No, it's not Elizabeth. She's dating Patrick and from what I hear they are quite happy."

"Are we really over Jason?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what it will take for you to believe that but I'm done explaining it. Now, you need to go."

Sam fought back the tears and ran to the elevator.

Jason shut the door and locked it. He turned to see Brenda coming down the stairs.

"I'm not interrupting your love life, am I?"

He shook his head no. "No. We were already over."

"Good to know."

"Jason, I do want to keep it a secret that I'm here. I just need some time to process."

"I understand."

There was a knock on the door and Brenda went around the corner to the kitchen.

Max handed him some shopping bags and Jason shut the door.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes." He yelled back.

She came out and looked at him. "I didn't take you for the metro sexual type."

"Metro who?"

Brenda smirked. "Nevermind. What's in the bags?"

"Clothes for you."

Brenda looked surprised. "Wow. Thanks!" She put down her water and looked through them.

"Nice."

"You can thank Max and Diane."

"Max has a girlfriend?"

"Yup. Sonny's attorney."

He noticed that she didn't even flinch when Sonny's name was mentioned. The last time she had seen him was before he had left her at the altar. She had no interest in re-visiting that relationship.

Brenda sat on the couch. "Jason I'm in trouble."

Jason sat down next to her. "Tell me."


	2. Chapter 2 – Faux Love is in the Air

A/N – Thanks for the feedback. Here's another chapter!

Chapter 2 – Faux Love is in the Air

"I was dating a man named Aleksander Janacek. I broke up with him and he just won't take no for an answer. He's been stalking me. And to make matters worse, his father is crazy and thinks that I am distracting Alek from the business and he wants me dead."

"Who is his father?"

"Some crazy Russian that they call The Balkan."

"I thought you were trying to stay away from organized crime."

"Are you really going to throw that in my face right now? I didn't know when I met him. I am trying to tell you that someone is trying to kill me. And that is not an opening for you to crack a joke."

Jason stood up and walked over to the desk. "Brenda, I just really don't get you sometimes."

"I'm not asking you to get me. I'm asking you to help me."

"I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"Protect me. Let me stay here…."

"Brenda, you know that isn't going to work. All we do is fight. You drive me crazy."

Brenda's voice broke. "Please Jason, please help me. I have nowhere else to go. I'm desperate." She said crying.

Brenda rarely asked for helped. So, Jason knew it was serious. He sat down next to her. "Okay, we'll figure it out. I'll call Spinelli and have him try to track down your boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Whatever. I'll have to locate him and then we'll figure out what to do."

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine."

"Did you change the bandage today?"

"No."

"Jason you've shot like hundreds of times by now. You know the drill."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Where are the bandages?"

"Brenda I don't need you to do this."

"Will you please stop acting like a brat and get me the damn bandages."

Jason left the room and then came back with some first aid supplies and slammed them onto the coffee table.

"Now, take off your shirt."

"I'm not taking off my shirt."

"Are you embarrassed? Did you forget to work out?"

"There is nothing wrong with my body Brenda."

"Are you bloated?"

Jason glared at her. "Brenda, shut up!"

"Do you really think I give a crap about your naked body Jason?" She said exasperated with him.

Jason slowly eased his shirt off as he grimaced. "Happy now?"

Brenda gasped. "Jason, you didn't tell me you were shot in the side too."

"It just grazed me. I'm fine."

She took off the bandages as gently as she could. Jason watched her face as she grimaced and cleaned both wounds. She put on the new bandages and looked up at him. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"It's okay. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't shown up when I did."

Brenda nodded. She went to grab the supplies but Jason stopped her. "I'll do it."

She smiled at him and then went and got changed. When she came back downstairs, Jason was opening the door.

"What do you want?"

Dante glared at Jason. "There's about 15 bodies that were found in an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront."

"And?"

"Maybe you could tell me how they got there."

"Dante, why don't I just get the script out from the last time you questioned me. You can read your part and I can read mine."

"Funny Morgan, just answer the question."

"Not without my lawyer."

"Where were you last night?"

"He was with me." Brenda said walking towards the door.

Dante looked at the gorgeous woman. "And you are?"

"None of your business Dante. If you want to speak to me again, call Diane."

Dante rolled his eyes and walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"I see they got some new blood at the PCPD." She said sitting down.

"Actually, that's Sonny's son."

"What?" Brenda said in shock. "With who?"

"Olivia Falconeri from his old neighborhood."

"I'm sure Carly loved that."

"She was thrilled."

Brenda laughed.

Jason sat down.

"Jason, there's a charity benefit tomorrow night hosted by Ernesto Cartullo. I was supposed to be model for him."

"No way Brenda."

"Listen. I think I should still go. It might draw him out."

"Brenda, I'm not going to use you as a moving target."

"I don't see what the problem is since you'll be my date."

Jason made a face. "What? I'm not going to date you Brenda."

"Am I really that hideous that you can't be seen with me in public?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"And by the way, we're engaged."

Jason's eyes almost fell out of his head. "What the hell Brenda? Have you lost your mind?"

"Come on Jason, admit it. It's brilliant. Either he's going to back off or get really pissed and make a mistake. Either way, we win."

"Brenda, we are not doing this."

"Jason, do you have a better plan? Because if you do, I'd like to hear it."

Jason stared at her.

"Great, then it's settled. By the way, you have to wear a tux. And maybe you can scare up a personality by tomorrow night too."

Jason rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. "I have plenty of personality." He muttered.

"Johnny, where are you?"

"New York."

"Where's Francis?"

"He's sitting next to me."

"I need you in Port Charles. I have an emergency."

"Alright, we'll be there in a few hours."

He hung up the phone.

"Who are Johnny and Francis?"

"Some old friends and your new guards."

"Are they cute?"

"Really Brenda?"

"I'm just asking."

There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Jason said opening the door.

"Stone Cold, I have some interesting footage of the evil pursuer." Spinelli stopped when he saw Brenda. "Greetings Divine One."

"You must be Spinelli. It's nice to meet you. Sorry, you got chased away on my account."

Spinelli smiled. "It is my honor to make room for such a luminous and charitable person. I am at your service."

Jason shook his head.

"See, now that is what I'm talking about. You could learn something from Spinelli, like how to be nice to me."

Jason almost growled. "Spinelli, take your eyes off of Brenda and focus please."

"Oh….sorry." He put the computer down on the table. He brought up the video.

Jason and Brenda watched as Alek walked into the abandoned warehouse that Brenda had been held inside.

"He was there." Brenda said softly. "He knew."

Jason looked over at her. He picked up his phone. "Bernie, send your jeweler friend over to my house with some engagement rings."

Brenda looked up at him in shock. "You'll do it?"

"Yes. I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3 - Engaged

A/N – Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story.

Chapter 3 - Engaged

"Did I miss something?" Spinelli asked.

"Jason and I are engaged." She said making quote signs.

Spinelli looked over at Jason. "The Goddess is not going to take this well."

"The Goddess? Who's the Goddess?"

Before Jason could say anything, Spinelli blurted out, "She's Stone Cold's most recent ex."

Brenda smirked. "She finally got smart and left him?"

"No, she cheated on him with the D.A. of Darkness."

"Spinelli!" Jason yelled. "Go, now!"

Spinelli grabbed his laptop. "It was nice making your acquaintance, Divine One."

Brenda smiled and then Jason shoved him out the door.

"Do you have to be so rough with him? You're such a big bully."

Jason grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"For some air. I'll be right back."

Brenda watched him leave. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Barrett, the jeweler is here."

Brenda watched as the older gentleman entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Brenda."

"I'm Al."

He sat a box down on the table. "Will Mr. Morgan be joining us?"

"No, it's just you and me." She said smiling and sitting down on the couch.

He took a seat next to her and opened the box.

"Wow." Brenda said grinning. She poked around and took out a few rings and tried them on. "You know what? Do you have anything bigger?" If she was going to be stuck with Jason, she was going to make him pay for his attitude.

Al smiled. "Actually, I do."

He pulled out a velvet bag and took a 4 carat diamond brilliant cut diamond.

"That is stunning." She said trying it on. "And it fits."

The man grinned. "It does look incredible on your hand."

"You do realize you're not getting this back right?"

The man smiled. "I'll send Mr. Morgan the bill."

"You do that. Thank you for coming by." She said staring at her hand again.

She showed him out and Francis and Johnny walked towards her.

"Hi."

Johnny held out his hand first. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Barrett."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Does anyone not know who you are?" He said grinning.

Brenda grinned back. "Well aren't you charming."

"I'm Johnny and this is Francis."

"Come in."

They followed her inside.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, we're fine." Francis said.

"Jason should be right back. He stepped out for some air."

"I couldn't help but notice that ring on your finger. It's a stunner." Francis said.

"Thank you. Jason has exquisite taste."

Johnny and Francis looked at each other making Brenda giggle.

Jason walked through the door. "Hey." He said shaking their hands. "I see you've already met Brenda."

They both nodded.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He looked around him at Brenda who was sitting on the couch. "What did you do?"

Brenda shrugged and Jason caught a glint of the diamond on her hand.

"What the fuck Brenda?"

His language with her caught the two men by surprise.

"You're the one that left me alone with the jeweler."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you have to buy the most expensive one?"

Brenda stood up. "It has to be believable Jason. No one is going to believe that I would be wearing some speck of a diamond."

The guard knocked on the door. "Maxie Jones is here."

Jason turned around. "Spinelli isn't here Maxie."

"I'm not here for Spinelli." She turned around. "Bring it in please." She yelled.

A man pushed a rolling wardrobe cart into the room.

"What the hell?"

"Cartullo had me bring these over for Brenda. Crimson will be covering the event and taking pictures for the magazine."

Jason spun around and looked at Brenda. "I'm not posing for pictures Brenda."

"Yes, you are. We have to make this look real." She said under her breath.

"You never said anything about being in a magazine."

"Will it kill you to just play nice for once?" She said stomping her foot.

"Yes." Jason said glaring at her.

Johnny chuckled. Jason looked like his head was about to explode.

"I have to get out of here." Jason said. "Let's go to the warehouse." He said to the guys, who followed him out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason filled them in on what was going on.

"Well, if you have to pretend to be engaged to someone, at least she's gorgeous." Johnny said.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"What, you're going to sit here and pretend that woman isn't beyond hot?"

"You don't know her."

"My eyes don't lie."

"She's a pain in my ass."

"There's a thin line…"

"Shut it Johnny."

Johnny sat back in his chair. "Fine, I'll pretend to be engaged to her if it's so for you. She seemed nice enough to me until you started arguing with her."

"I'll do it, just shut up."

"If you're going to do this Jason, you are going to have to lose the attitude and act like you are in love with her. Can you do that?"

Jason grimaced. "I don't know."

"Well, you're going to have to find a way. There must be some redeeming qualities about her. She can't be that bad."

"I just don't think of her like that."

Francis shook his head. "Well you're going to have to start too. Alek is never going to believe you two are legit if you are scowling at her."

"I don't scowl."

"Who the fuck are you kidding? You are the king of scowling." Johnny said laughing.

"Maybe you should take her on a date tonight."

"I wasn't planning on anyone seeing us in public until tomorrow night."

"Then go back to the penthouse right now and apologize for being such a grump."

Jason sat back in his chair. "This is going to be the hardest thing that I've ever done."

Francis shook his head. "Do you even see how ridiculous that statement is? She is hot."

"She was Sonny's."

"So, that is ancient history."

"Maybe we should tell him."

"You can't. And frankly, after what he did to you with Carly, I say fuck him."

Jason smirked. "I guess you have a point. But, just because he did that to me doesn't mean I should be an ass too."

"We're not asking you to fall in love with her Jason. Just act like it. If you don't, it could mean her life."

Jason sighed. "I'll try."

"Good man." Johnny said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 – Lights, Camera, Action!

A/N – Thanks for the reviews – Guest – re: Jake – There is no Jake! I have another fan fiction with Patrick/Liz if you're interested click on my name (it's called Just Friends?).

Chapter 4 – Lights, Camera, Action!

Jason walked back into the penthouse and threw his keys on the table. Brenda came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" She said stopping when she saw the look on his face.

"Johnny and Francis say I have to pretend that I like you."

Brenda smiled. "Oh really? Do you think that is going to be possible? I don't want you to strain and hurt yourself."

"I'll give it try." He said ignoring her quip.

"Maybe we should practice."

"Practice what?"

"Being nice." Brenda walked over to him. "Okay, hold my hand."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Jason, you have got to stop making faces. Now hold my hand and smile at me."

Jason's smile came out really weird and Brenda broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Don't laugh at me Brenda."

"I'm sorry." She said trying to stop smiling. "Hold on."

She went over to his desk and turned on the radio. "There. Now, let's dance."

"I don't dance."

"You do now."

"No, I don't."

"Jason, stop arguing with me and dance." Brenda growled.

Jason pulled her into him and swayed back and forth.

"Good, now let's take it up a notch."

Brenda laid her head on his chest and loosely draped her arms on his. Jason didn't touch her at first and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Brenda smiled.

She pulled back after a few minutes. "Very nice."

Jason started to make a face and then he closed his eyes and then re-opened them. "Thank you."

Brenda grabbed his hands. "Jason, thank you so much for doing all of this. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around and that I drive you crazy. But, right now, you're all I have."

Jason stared down at her and sighed. The truth is that even though she did drive him crazy, he would always be there for her regardless. It really had nothing to do with Sonny. He had seen Brenda at her worst and her best. And many times when she fell apart, he was there. They were connected.

"You hungry?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Good. Johnny should be here with some food any minute."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day was a blur of makeup people and stylists. Jason waited patiently while Brenda finished dressing.

Kate pulled him over in front of a back drop. "I need you to interact with Brenda. The photographer will direct you."

"I'm not a model Kate. I don't know what to do."

"I just need you to relax and be playful."

"Do I look playful to you?" Jason said grimacing.

Kate tried to hide her smile. "Jason, it's like acting. Pretend that she's the most beautiful girl in the world and you are madly in love with her and you're happy and flirty. You know what I mean. Let your guard down for once. Renaldo will tell you what to do." She said walking away as Brenda descended the stairs.

Jason and Brenda's eyes met. She did look beautiful. He thought to himself. "You can do this." He muttered under his breath.

Brenda made her way over to him. "Breathe Jason." She said so only he could hear.

He took a deep breath.

"Ok Jason, take her in your arms."

Jason pulled Brenda into him. It was a little too hard and she bounced off.

"Sorry."

They adjusted quickly and Renaldo yelled, "Good. Now pretend to whisper something in her ear."

Jason bent down and whispered. "Can I kill him afterwards?"

Brenda threw her head back and laughed as Jason smirked.

"That was excellent." Kate yelled out.

"Brenda turn around and Jason hold her tight." They moved into the pose. "Now Jason, stare down at her and Brenda close your eyes and melt into him."

Jason watched the expression on her face and felt himself relax.

"Good."

Renaldo snapped picture after picture as Jason inwardly groaned.

"Jason, pick her up and spin her around once and then stop."

Jason carefully picked Brenda up and she held her head back and laughed as Jason spun around. He couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Great. Excellent."

Jason put her down carefully. He didn't understand how Brenda liked doing this.

"Now Brenda turn towards Jason and look up at him and Jason stare down at her like you're going to kiss her."

"Make it sexy." Kate yelled.

Jason took a deep breath. He was really starting to get a little irritated. "Brenda…." Brenda squeezed his arms. "Jason please." She looked down for a second and then looked back at him with pure want. It completely took Jason by surprise. But, he recovered fast and returned it.

Brenda was shocked that Jason was playing along but she stayed in character.

"Good. Now Jason, move your head down more like you're going to go for it."

Jason did as he was told.

"Now keep going until your lips are about to touch."

Kate watched them. "Holy shit they look hot. Are you getting this?" She said to Renaldo.

"Definitely."

"Now kiss her." Renaldo yelled out.

Jason and Brenda looked over at him in shock.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Brenda said.

"Brenda, it's what everyone wants to see. It's the last shot of the day."

Brenda stared at Renaldo and then Jason and finally said "Jason, this is it. One more…."

He took a deep breath. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. You owe me big time."

Brenda smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay. Don't make it too steamy." Kate yelled.

Brenda watched Jason's mouth come towards her. She couldn't even believe it was happening. And then his lips were on hers and they were so soft."

"Get into it a little more than that." Kate yelled.

Jason pulled Brenda into him more and he deepened the kiss a little.

"Perfect." Renaldo yelled snapping several pictures.

"That's a wrap." Kate yelled as Jason and Brenda pulled apart. Neither one of them said a word.

Brenda reached up and wiped the lipstick off his mouth and then they completely separated.

"Did you see that?" Johnny said smiling.

"Yup. He's a goner. She's going to eat him up and spit him out." Francis said smiling.

Jason walked towards them holding Brenda's hand. "Let's get out of here. And you better not say anything to anyone about what happened here." Jason couldn't even believe he had gone through with it. He hated that he always ended up giving in to her.

They got into the limo and Jason did a shot.

Brenda looked up at Johnny and they both started laughing.

"What?" Jason said frowning.

"Nothing. You're kind of cute when you're all confused and twisty.

Jason shook his head. "Don't start Brenda. I'm trying to be nice."

"And you have been. Thank you. Never in a million years would I have thought that you would have put up with all of that. And it really meant a lot to me."

Jason did another shot. "Okay, I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5 – Surprise

A/N – Thanks for the review! I always loved how Brenda could talk Jason into doing things he wouldn't normally do.

Chapter 5 – Surprise

Johnny ducked out of the car first and then Jason. He held out his hand and Brenda took it. She walked out and everyone went nuts. There were cameras flashing and people pushing towards them and Jason pulled her into him as Johnny and Francis cleared the way.

They were pulled over to do an interview.

"Ms. Barrett, you're on Port Charles Live, who's your date?"

Brenda smiled and put her left hand on Jason's chest. "This is my fiancé, Jason Morgan."

It was like a camera explosion as people started yelling and flashes went off. Jason started down at her the whole time as if he was captivated and everyone ate it up. Brenda smiled up at him and then Jason led them away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Holy Shit." Sonny said looking up at the television at the Metro Court bar.

He took out his phone and dialed Jason, knowing that he wouldn't pick up.

"Jason, call me when you get this."

Carly walked over to him. "Well, well, Brenda is full of surprises isn't she?"

The after party was being held at the Metro Court.

"Let's stay for the after party. Jason has a lot of explaining to do."

Carly hated Brenda. And there was no way in hell she was going to let her sink her claws into Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched as Brenda gave her speech about the charity. She was so passionate about working with the children that it made Jason smile. He wasn't used to seeing that side of Brenda and he liked it.

She sat back down and he put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. Brenda took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She was glad the speech was over. They had raised a lot of money for her charity and Brenda was beyond excited about it.

They mingled afterwards and Jason patiently followed her around and tried to be cordial.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was finally time to go to the after party. They got into the limo.

"Can I take my bow tie off now?"

Brenda smiled. "Yes." She reached up and took it off of him.

"I want to give to your charity. I'll give you a check tomorrow."

Brenda grinned. "Thank you Jason. That's very sweet of you."

He started to say something smart but he turned away instead.

Brenda smiled and looked over at Johnny who smiled back. "So Johnny, how long have you known Jason?"

"Oh we go way back."

"When was the last time you went back home?"

Johnny smiled. "About 6 months ago."

"You miss it?"

"Sometimes, but I like the States too."

"I've never been to Ireland."

"It's beautiful. You'd like it."

Brenda smiled. They pulled up to the Metro Court. "We're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got out and Jason led them inside. By the time they got upstairs, he never wanted to see a camera again.

Sonny and Carly were in the corner. "Let's just sit back and watch them. I want to see if this is real or not." Sonny said.

Kate walked up to them with Jax in tow. "Brenda, your speech was amazing."

"Thank you Kate." She said smiling at her.

Jax looked at her. "Brenda."

"Hello Jax." She said sipping her champagne. It was her third glass, she was so nervous.

Jason could feel the tension and put a hand around Brenda's waist which caused Jax to bristle.

"Kate tells me that you and Jason are engaged. Imagine my surprise."

Kate could feel Jax clench his fist and looked up at him with surprise.

"That's right. We're very happy." Brenda said smiling up at Jason who returned it.

"Let's dance." Jason said.

"Will you excuse us?" Brenda said before she turned and followed Jason.

Sonny and Carly looked at each other. "I can't believe Jason is dancing with her." Carly said seething.

Jason looked down at Brenda. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm not in love with Jax anymore Jason."

"Just checking."

"Actually, I quite liked the fact that he was so jealous. Payback is a bitch." Brenda said making Jason laugh. Jax had left her for Skye at one point and Brenda had never forgiven him for it. "Is he looking over here?"

"Yes, along with most of the room."

"Let's give them something to talk about then." Brenda said mischievously. "After all, the first kiss wasn't that bad was it?"

Jason shook his head no. "Okay, here it goes."

He lowered his head and Brenda grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Jason was shocked when Brenda's tongue swiped across his lips but he opened for her and soon their tongues were dueling in a passionate kiss which took them both by surprise.

Jason heard Johnny call out and he looked up just in time to see Carly start to throw her glass of champagne at Brenda. He whipped Brenda around and took the brunt of it.

Jason spun back around. "Are you fucking crazy Carly?"

"That bitch had her tongue in your mouth Jason." Carly whined.

"Don't you think I knew that?" He said incredulously. Brenda giggled.

"You better shut it before I wipe that smile off of your face you slut."

Johnny stepped in front of Carly and looked at her and then Sonny.

"Who are you?" Carly demanded.

"Handle your bitch before I handle her for you." Johnny growled at Sonny. Sonny had fired Johnny a long time ago and he hated him.

That really made Brenda smile.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Carly screeched.

"If the shoe fits honey….." Johnny said completely disgusted. Francis had told him enough stories about Carly that he already hated her.

Carly went to slap him and Sonny grabbed her hand. He looked over at Max. "Max, take Carly home."

Carly started to protest. "Carly!" Sonny yelled silencing her. "This is war." She said before stomping off.

Sonny looked over at Jason. "May I talk to you for a minute?"

Jason stared at him for a minute. "I'm sorry Sonny, but this is Brenda's night. I'll come over first thing in the morning."

Sonny wasn't happy with the response but since they had attracted a crowd, he backed off and nodded.

"Well that went well." Brenda said turning back into Jason. "Want to get out of here?"

Jason nodded and Johnny led the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got into the limo.

"Johnny, I think I really like you." Brenda said smiling.

Johnny smiled back but he knew he was going to get ripped a new one later.

"You can't talk to Carly like that Johnny."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. She was being a total bitch."

Jason sighed. "I know. She was being Carly. But, you called her a bitch in front of Sonny."

"You really think that he doesn't know that she's a bitch?"

Brenda snorted and Jason looked at her and frowned. "We'll talk about this later."

"Maybe I should come with you tomorrow." Brenda said interrupting.

Jason looked over at her. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not? We're in this together."

"Because, it will probably get ugly."

"I can handle Sonny."

Jason smirked. "I don't need you to handle him."

She tried not to laugh at the way he said handle. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 6 – Fighting for You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Yes re: Sam.

Chapter 6 – Fighting for You

Jason studied her closely. "Are you tipsy?"

"Maybe a teensy bit. That was good champagne."

Jason smiled at her. The car pulled up to The Towers and they got out. He led her into the building and some guy came out of nowhere and rushed them. He grabbed Brenda's arm and Jason pushed the guy back.

Johnny was still in the car and saw what happened and jumped out. Brenda screamed and Jason grabbed her picked her up and got onto the elevator as the guy stumbled back towards them. He could feel her trembling. "I've got you." He said softly.

He got to the penthouse and the guard opened the door. He sat down on the couch with her still in his arms. "Brenda, look at me."

"That's how they took me. They came out of nowhere and grabbed me and shoved me into a car. I fought so hard but they were just too strong." She said crying.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

There was a knock on the door and Johnny peeked his head in. "I questioned him and got his ID. We're running it, but he says he just wanted to meet her and get her autograph."

Jason nodded. "Let me know if anything else comes up."

Johnny shut the door.

Brenda wiped her eyes. "I feel so silly now."

Jason stood up and carried her upstairs. "You're not silly. You were scared. So, was I."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"I get scared Brenda. I've just learned how to control it so I can focus. You know I don't want anything to happen to you."

He sat her on his bed and took his jacket off.

"Should we talk about the kiss?" She said staring up at him.

Jason undid his sleeve and shirt. "Do you want to?"

She nodded. "Jason, I really wasn't expecting to be so into it. I don't know what that means."

Jason shrugged. "We find each other attractive. It's that simple."

Brenda. "I think it was more than that."

Jason sat next to her. "Honestly, I don't know what it was. But, I don't think it can go any further. We'd hurt too many people."

Brenda knew she was right but at the same time, she was lonely and Jason was all she had right now. And even though he drove her nuts on a good day, there was this gently side of Jason that drew her in.

"Okay." She said softly.

He got up and took his shirt off and replaced it with a t-shirt.

"Will you still stay with me tonight?" She said quietly.

He thought about what she had just been through. "Okay."

She stood up and turned around. "Unzip me please."

He sucked in his breath and unzipped her.

"Thanks." He left the room to give her time to change.

"Okay, you can come back in."

He grabbed some pajamas bottoms and went into the bathroom. When he came out, she was already tucked in. He turned off the light and slipped into bed and felt her snuggle up against him. It's Brenda. He told himself. Annoying, selfish, and high strung Brenda. He shut his eyes and eventually he fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning Jason headed over to Sonny's and knocked on the door.

"Jason, come in." Sonny said opening the door.

Jason walked inside.

"Why don't we go in my office?" Sonny said leading the way.

Jason sat down and waiting for Sonny to settle.

"Why didn't you come to me about Brenda?"

Jason shrugged. "I didn't see where it was any of your business."

Sonny glared. "She's my Brenda. She is my business."

Jason clenched his jaw. "She is not a piece of property. You do not own her. You left her years ago. She gets to talk and be with whomever she wants."

Sonny wanted to smash him. "You know what she means to me."

"Do I?"

"Is this payback for Carly?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "How is the situation even remotely the same? I was sleeping with Carly. You are not sleeping with Brenda."

"Are you?"

"That's none of your business. I'm not with Brenda to hurt you. I'm with her because I want to be."

Sonny threw his tape dispenser across the room and it shattered on the wall.

Jason just stared at him.

"I want Johnny fired."

"I've already spoken to him about Carly."

"I don't care. I want him fired."

"Sonny, Johnny was personally hired by me. He is not on the Corinthos/Morgan payroll. Sorry to disappoint you, but he stays."

"Is being with Brenda really worth ruining our friendship?"

"I don't know, was Carly?"

Sonny was ready to blow a gasket and Jason knew it.

"We're done here."

"Good. I'll see you later."

Jason walked out the door and he could hear Sonny destroying things in his office.

Carly stepped out in front of him. "Thanks for bringing that bitch back into town."

Jason shook his head. "Don't talk about my future wife like that Carly."

"Jason, you are my best friend. Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you. Not everything is about you."

Carly crossed her arms. "I hope she's really good in bed Jason, because that will be the only thing keeping you warm at night. You are going to lose everyone because of some stupid little twit who can't keep her legs shut."

Jason got right up in Carly's face. "I have listened to you bitch and moan about every little fucking thing for years now. You fucked Sonny and didn't give a shit what that would do to me. You stand there and judge Brenda, a woman who Sonny hurt so deeply…" Jason's voice trailed off and Carly shuddered at the murderous look on her face. "I don't know why I ever put up with your shit all of these years, but I'm done. Brenda is going to be my wife, and if you can't handle that then I'm done with you. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you put her down."

Carly had tears in her eyes and despite trying to hold it in they started to fall. "I can't believe that she comes back and you are just willing to throw everyone away to have her. She's going to hurt you Jason. She always leaves. And you know I'm right. I love you. Does she?" Carly said walking away.

Jason walked out the door and got into the car and headed back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He walked back into the penthouse and Brenda immediately knew it was bad.

"Are you okay?"

He let out a deep breath and headed upstairs. "Not really."

Brenda waited a few minutes and then went after him. She knocked on his door and then pushed it open. "Jason?"

"I have a headache Brenda."

She came in and sat down next to him.

"Please just go. I don't want to yell at you and right now. I….." He said still not opening his eyes.

She massaged his temples and felt him relax a little.

"If we resolved this whole Alek thing today, would you leave?"

Brenda was kind of shocked by the question.

"Would you want me to leave?"

"I asked you first." He said opening his eyes and looking at her.

"No." She didn't even know why she said no. She hadn't planned on staying in Port Charles. But, for some reason she wanted to say it and she knew he needed to hear it.


	7. Chapter 7 – The Q's

A/N – Thanks for the review Guest!

Chapter 7 – The Q's

Jason closed his eyes. "Sonny's really upset. He wanted me to fire Johnny."

Brenda kept massaging his head. "You better not fire Johnny."

Jason smiled. "Don't worry, he's not going anywhere."

"Is that what had you so upset?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Jason sighed. "Sonny and I just got into it and he and Carly asked me if you were worth losing their friendship over."

She stopped massaging him and ran her hand down his face. Jason opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Jason, I don't want you giving up your friends and your life for me."

"If they were really friends, they wouldn't put me in that position in the first place. If I can forgive Sonny for what he did, then he should be able to let go of what he thinks I'm doing with you. Anyway, it's not even the same situation since you are not even remotely interested in Sonny."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give Sonny some space. As for Carly, I told her off and I don't think we're speaking anyway."

Brenda fought a smile.

"Go ahead and smile. You know you want to."

She started laughing. "I'm sorry Jason, but Carly has treated you like crap and used you for years. I know you love the kids, but you deserve more than that from a friend."

"Are you my friend Brenda?" He said softly.

She didn't hesitate. "Most definitely." She said smiling. "How's your head?"

"A little better."

Brenda got up and went around to the other side of the bed and slipped in.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up." She said snuggling into him. "Sleep."

He smirked and put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got up after lunch and Brenda checked her messages. "Shit."

"What?"

"Edward."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're not going over there to see them, are you?"

"Jason I have to. Do you want to go along?" She said waiting for an explosion.

"Hell no."

Brenda giggled. "You're going to make me go over there and face them on my own?"

"You're the one who's crazy enough to give them the time of day. Take Johnny with you."

"They are not going to believe me if we don't put on a united front."

"No. I'm not going."

"Jason, we need to make this look real."

"I don't see how their opinion really matters."

Brenda sighed. "I'm going to go change. I would appreciate it if you would accompany me over to the Quartermaines."

He watched her walked up the stairs and punched the cushions.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Brenda stood outside of the Quartermaine mansion. When Jason made no move to knock, Brenda did. She laced her arms around his and they waited.

"Jason and Brenda. Hello." Alice said smiling. "Come in, Edward is waiting for you in the sitting room."

Brenda pulled Jason through the door and they went inside.

"Wow, what did you have to do to get Jason to set foot in this house?" Edwards said hugging Brenda. "It's good to see you. Have a seat." Edwards scowled at Jason. "I hope you didn't bring a gun with you. I should have had Alice frisk you at the door."

Brenda giggled, the visual of Jason up against the wall with Alice groping him cracked her up. "Edward, what did you need to see me about?"

"I wanted to find out if you have lost your mind or not."

Brenda laughed at the look on Edward and Jason's faces. "I assure you. I am of sound mind and perfectly fine and happy."

Edwards frowned. "Why would you marry this hoodlum when you have so much going for you my dear?"

"Edward, I will not stand for you calling my fiancé names. Jason is wonderful to me and I couldn't be happier if I tried."

Alice pushed Lila into the room. "That's right dear. You tell him."

Brenda squealed and jumped up and gave her a kiss. "How are you? I missed you so much."

Lila grinned. "I am just fine. You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you."

Jason walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Hello Grandmother." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, my handsome boy, how I missed you." She said touching his face. "Edward, take Brenda and go get me some tea. I need to speak with Jason alone."

Brenda looped her arm around Edward's arm, much to his delight, and they headed for the kitchen.

"Now tell me. What are you two up to?"

Jason grinned. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"I'm afraid not. Is she in trouble?"

"Yes. But, I'm handling it."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should have asked that differently. Are you in love with her?"

Jason squirmed a little. He really didn't want to lie to her but honestly, the lines were being blurred so much with Brenda, he wasn't sure how he felt about her anyway.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. But, Jason, the two of you need to be honest about how you feel. Brenda has been hurt badly in the past, and so have you. And I don't think you realize how easy it is for someone to fall for you."

Jason smiled. "I'm not going to hurt Brenda."

"But, she could unintentionally hurt you."

Jason sighed. "I'll be careful."

"Good."

Tracy walked into the room followed by Brenda and Edwards.

"Well, look who it is. Did you take a little break from one of your killing sprees to bring your new mob wife home to meet the parents?"

"Tracy, Jason and Brenda are my guests. I will not sit here and listen to you disparage him in front of me."

"Fine, I'll just wait until you leave then."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Drinking already Tracy?"

Tracy glared at him. "I was thirsty. If you don't like it, then put a hit out on me."

Brenda tried not to laugh.

Monica and Alan walked in. "Jason!" Monica said smiling. "Brenda, it's so lovely to see you."

Brenda stood up and gave Monica and Alan a hug and a kiss.

"It's good to see you son." Alan said to Jason.

Jason shook his hand and smiled.

Monica reached for his hand and Jason thought for a moment and then gave her a hug. They sat back down.

"So, we heard about your engagement. Have you set a date yet?"

Brenda smiled. "No, we haven't gotten that far yet. I needed to get some advance schedules from my manager."

Monica smiled. "Well, I'm sure you will be a beautiful bride."

"Thank you."

Jason grabbed Brenda's hand to help her hide that she was nervous. She pulled Jason's hand into her lap and put her other hand on top of it which made Lila smile.

"Well, we have dinner plans, so we have to be going." Jason said smiling.

He could see the look of disappointment on Monica's face.

"It was so nice seeing you both. Please come by more often." Lila said.

Jason kissed her one more time. "I'll look forward to our next talk."

Lila touched his face. "So will I."

"I'll look forward to it when hell freezes over." Tracy mumbled.

They finished saying goodbye and left.


	8. Chapter 8 – Out of Control

A/N – Hope you like the next chapter. Please take time to review J. Thanks!

Chapter 8 – Out of Control

They got into the car and Brenda looked over at him. "You okay?" She said smiling.

Jason shook his head. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Maybe just a little." She said pinching her fingers together.

"You're just wrong."

"What did Lila talk to you about?"

Jason shrugged. "Stuff."

Brenda giggled. "That sounds very mysterious."

"She's scared you're going to hurt me."

Brenda's eyes grew big. "Me? How?"

"She didn't really say."

Brenda sat back and thought about it. The question he had asked her earlier popped into her mind as well. Did Jason like her? She thought to herself.

Jason steered around a curve and a car veered into his lane. He swerved and a car came out of nowhere behind him and fishtailed his truck. Brenda screamed as they careened down the embankment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda was the first to wake up. There was someone standing next to her and they were trying to pull her out. She started kicking and thrashing and that is when she heard the gunshot. The man fell onto the ground and she turned to see Jason lower his arm. She shut the car door and locked it.

"Jason?" She said maneuvering closer to him.

Jason had deflated the airbag and she tried to push it aside. He had passed out again and she tried to wake him up.

"Jason, please wake up. You can't leave me here. I need you."

Jason didn't move. She pushed the arm rest up and took the gun out of his hand and placed it on the seat next to her. She snuggled into him and softly cried. She fell asleep until the sunlight woke her up.

She realized where she was. "Jason." She said shaking him. "Please wake up. We have to get out of here."

Jason grimaced. "Just 5 more minutes…" He mumbled.

"No. Get up now." Brenda said pushing him.

Jason groaned and opened his eyes. "Where are we?"

"We were in an accident. We went off an embankment."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

"My head hurts."

"You probably have a concussion."

"Did you try your phone?"

"Yes. There is no service."

"Did you go outside?"

"No. You don't remember shooting someone last night?"

Jason looked at her. "Not really."

"Someone was trying to take me out of the truck and you shot them."

Jason was trying to shake off the fog in his head. "You have to go get help Brenda."

"I'm not leaving you Jason. You're hurt." She said with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her intently "I'll be fine. Please Brenda, go and take the gun."

Brenda nodded and closed her eyes. She was trying to convince herself that everything was okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny paced inside Jason's penthouse. Everyone was looking for Jason and Brenda. Johnny had taken Francis out to retrace the path he would have taken and Sonny had stayed there in case they came back. He was scared that someone came after Jason and Brenda was injured in the process.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda picked up the gun and frowned. She hated guns and everything they stood for. But, she knew Jason needed help, and there was no way she was going to stop until he was safe. She got out of the truck and the body Jason had shot was gone. She quickly started trying to walking and struggled to make it up the embankment. She heard voices and ducked behind a tree. Brenda raised the gun and tried to steady her breathing. The voices got closer and right before they got to the tree she jumped out with the gun raised. Her hand was shaking as she yelled. "Don't move."

Johnny and Francis put their hands up. She saw it was them and sunk to the ground as Johnny ran for her. Francis took Jason's gun and Johnny picked up Brenda. "Where is he?"

"He's in the truck. It's down the hill. He's hurt." She said tearing up.

Johnny took her back to their car and put her in the back. "Lock the doors. We'll be right back."

Johnny ran down to help Francis get Jason.

"Jason, are you alright?" Francis said opening Jason's door.

"Brenda…" Jason muttered.

"She's fine Jason." Francis said undoing his seatbelt. They had to almost drag Jason back up the hill. They put him into the backseat with Brenda and then got inside.

"What happened?"

"A car veered into us from the opposite direction. Jason tried to avoid it and then a car came up really fast from the back and hit us."

Francis and Johnny looked at each other.

"We were both knocked out. When I came to, someone had cut my seatbelt and they were trying to take me out of the truck. I was kicking and punching and then a shot rang out and it hit the man and it was Jason. He passed out after that and this morning he said that his head hurt badly."

Francis made a call. "Sonny, it's Francis. We found them. They were in a car accident. Jason is hurt pretty badly."

"What about Brenda?"

"She's fine. She has a cut on the head and I'm sure she'll be bruised from the airbag deploying."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we're going to have to go to the hospital."

Sonny sighed. "Jason hates hospitals."

"I know but, his head injury might be severe."

He could hear Brenda crying softly through his ear piece. "Why is she crying?"

"She's scared."

"Okay. Take him to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda watched Jason being taken away and she just broke down in Johnny's arms.

"He's going to be fine."

"This is all my fault."

"Brenda, you being upset like this is not going to help Jason. You need to be checked out."

Elizabeth walked over to them. "Brenda, I'll take you back and clean out your cut."

Brenda got up and then turned towards Johnny. "Please keep an eye on Jason."

"Francis is on it and I'm watching you."

Brenda nodded. Johnny followed them to the back.

Brenda sat up on the table.

"A doctor will be with you in a few minutes. I'm just going to clean your cut."

Brenda nodded.

Liz noticed her ring. "So, it is true. You and Jason huh?"

Brenda looked up at her. She knew Jason and Liz were together at one point. "You're not going to give me a hard time about it are you? Because I really don't have the strength to defend it right now."

Liz smiled. "No. I'm not. If you make Jason happy, that's all that matters. Besides, I like you way better than I liked Sam."

Brenda smiled. "What was she like?"

Liz rolled her eyes as she cleaned the wound. She noticed that Brenda jumped. "Sorry. It might sting a little bit." She said blowing on it a little. "Well, she was pretty; a little on the slutty side though. She could handle a gun and didn't mind the lifestyle. Kind of a like a ride or die kind of girl."

"Sounds perfect for Jason."

"You would think. But, as much as Jason won't leave the business due to loyalty, deep down I think he was looking for something else. I think Jason hasn't been at peace since Jason Q died."

Brenda nodded. "Why didn't you two work out?"

"I really wanted it to at first. Then we started this push and pull thing and I just couldn't handle the violence in the end."

"Do you still love him?"

"I think I will always have love for Jason. But, right now, it's all about Patrick."

Brenda grinned. "I'm happy for you."


	9. Chapter 9 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Glad you enjoyed it. Ilovedana53 – Sonny is an idiot. You'll like some of the stuff ahead.

Chapter 9 - Aftermath

The door opened and Liz turned around and then glanced back at Brenda. "Speak of the devil."

Patrick walked in. "Ms. Barrett, let's get you checked out." He said smiling.

Liz left the room.

"So, I see Jason's lifestyle has claimed yet another victim."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Jason has saved me on more than one occasion and I wasn't in danger due to his lifestyle."

Patrick grinned. "Sounds like you lead an interesting life."

"You could say that."

"Well, you don't need stitches. You have bruising on your chest that will take some time to go away. But, other than that, you're in good shape."

"Have you seen Jason?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"He's stable. We did some tests and I'm just waiting for the results."

Liz walked into the room with some scans. "Here are Jason's test results."

Patrick stepped back and looked at them. "Well, he has some bruised ribs. He has a moderate concussion. He's going to be pretty sore for a few days. But, I think he'll be just fine."

"Why couldn't he stay awake?"

"Your body does a lot of regenerative healing when it sleeps. The concussion is causing him to feel very drowsy. He's probably going to have some headaches too. So, the next few days are going to be the hardest and then he should start to get back to normal."

Brenda was relieved. "Can I see him?"

"I'll take you." Liz said.

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda walked past Johnny into his room. They had the lights off and she wiped a tear away as she walked towards the bed. Jason's eyes were closed and she grabbed his hand.

"You keep getting hurt because of me and it scares me. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to help me. But, you're the only one I felt I could turn to." She climbed into the bed next to him; making sure not to touch his ribs.

Jason stirred. "Brenda?"

She looked up at him and Jason moved his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Don't leave me okay." He said half asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said laying her head on his chest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked up to the room. Elizabeth had just told him Jason's status. He watched the couple as they slept and looked up at Johnny.

"Why does Brenda need guards?" Sonny asked. He knew that Johnny wouldn't tell him what was going on. But he had a gut feeling that the accident wasn't an accident.

"Because she's with Jason."

"So, why not use one of our normal guards then? Why call you and Francis?"

Johnny shrugged. "I just do as I'm told."

"Is she in trouble?"

"She looks just fine to me." Johnny said looking into the room.

Sonny glared at him. "Tell Jason I was here. And if his condition worsens or something happens where you need extra fire power, call me. I might not like that those two are together, but Jason is still family to me."

Johnny nodded and Sonny went back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About 4 hours later, Jason woke up and saw Liz standing by the monitor. He looked down at Brenda and smiled.

"Hi." Liz said smiling.

"Hi. How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 4 hours."

"Is she okay?"

Liz nodded. "She had a cut on her head and some bruising form the airbag. She mentioned something about not really sleeping much last night, so she's probably just really tired."

"How's my head?"

Liz grinned. "Good thing that you have a thick skull. You have a moderate concussion. You know the drill."

Jason smiled. "How's Cam?"

"He's great. He's in pre-school. He still likes playing with the motorcycle you gave him."

"He's a good kid." Jason said softly. "And you and Patrick?"

Liz noticed that Jason was absently rubbing Brenda's hand.

"We're great. I'm happy."

"Good."

"I was surprised to find out you were with Brenda."

Jason smiled. "Not as surprised as we were."

"Well, you two have always had a bond. You just hid behind all that bickering. I take Sonny and Carly are less than thrilled?"

Jason almost laughed. "You could say that."

"I would have killed to see Carly's face."

"We're not really talking right now. I kind of told her off."

Liz was shocked. "Wow. You must really like Brenda."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Well, get some rest. I'm sure someone will wake you up in a few hours."

Jason smiled and watched her walk out. Despite everything, he would always have love for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda stirred and Jason waited for her to open her eyes. She groggily opened them and quickly pushed herself up. "Jason, you're awake?"

Jason smiled. "I'd still be sleeping if it wasn't for your snoring."

Brenda grinned. "I don't snore."

"Ask Johnny. He could barely hear himself think in the hallway."

She laughed and laid her head back down.

"You didn't have to stay here with me."

"Yes I did. Besides, you asked me to."

Jason frowned. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Brenda, I think I'd remember that."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You barely remember who you are right now."

"I know exactly who I am. I'm Jason Quartermaine."

Brenda shot up in the bed.

"Gotcha." Jason said smiling.

Brenda gave him a look. "If you weren't hurt right now…."

"And how did you get in my bed?"

Brenda smirked. "You begged me to get in with you."

Jason chuckled and then immediately grimaced.

"Sorry…maybe we should stop talking."

Jason looked at her funny. "Should I ring the nurse? We might need to get you scanned."

Jason grabbed the remote and pretended to press the call button. Brenda started laughing. "Stop it." She said reaching for it as Jason held it out of her reach. They both looked up and saw Sam standing there.

"Why don't I go to the bathroom so you two can talk?" Brenda said getting out of bed.

"You don't have to go Brenda." Jason didn't want her feeling uncomfortable or getting the wrong impression. He did not want Sam.

"It's okay."

She walked out of the room and Sam walked inside. She checked her out and realized Liz's description was pretty accurate.

"Hi, I heard you were hurt and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine. We're fine."

Sam nodded. "Jason, I don't understand how you could ask Brenda to marry you but you couldn't commit to me. She was in town 5 minutes and suddenly you propose to her?"

"Brenda and I have a past Sam."

"That might be true, but none of this makes any sense."

"It doesn't matter what you think. We were over anyway."

"Jason, I'm sorry. I made one mistake. You were pushing me away and I couldn't handle it."

"So, you sleep with Ric? On what planet would that be appropriate?"

Sam wiped away a tear.

"There is no way that you could fall for her that fast."

"My relationship with Brenda is none of your business."

Brenda came up behind her.

"I think you need to leave."

Sam spun around. "I don't know what game you two are playing, but I don't believe any of it. You barely breeze into town and suddenly you two are engaged. If you hurt him…."

Brenda got right up in Sam's face. "You have no idea what you are talking about. You are the only one in this room who has hurt Jason. I would do anything for him…..anything; including taking the trash out. So you have 1 second to take your trashy ass out of this room or I will throw you out myself."

Liz had walked in and cleared her throat. "Do you need some help Brenda?"

Sam glared at her and brushed past Brenda. "How's it feel to be replaced?" She said to Liz. "I think you could answer that better. I've got a man."

Sam scoffed and Liz continued into the room. "Jason, Patrick wants one more test done. Someone will be here in a few minutes to transport you.

She turned and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10 – The Past is the Past

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Some more Sonna/Brenda interaction this chapter. I'm really having fun with this.

Chapter 10 – The Past is the Past

Jason stared at Brenda trying to gauge her mood. "I'm sorry for that."

She walked towards him. "I'm not. What were you thinking dating her?" Sometimes, she really felt like Jason underestimated himself.

Jason smiled at the look on her face. "People make bad choices sometimes."

Brenda smiled back. "I guess. Too bad you couldn't make it work with Liz. I like her."

"Sometimes love isn't enough. She really doesn't belong in my world."

"And I do?"

They were interrupted by an orderly.

"We'll continue this when I get back." Jason said quietly.

Brenda watched them leave and sunk into a chair. "What am I doing?" She said to herself. She wasn't even sure why she had said that.

Sonny came into the room. "I was going to ask you that same question."

"Sonny."

"Where's Jason? Is he okay?"

Brenda nodded. "He'll be back soon."

"Why don't you just tell me the truth instead of playing all of these games?" He said impatiently.

Brenda studied him for a moment. He was a little older. But, he still looked the same as before. "Sonny, I'm not playing any games with you. This isn't about you."

"Well it's certainly not about you and Jason."

"You don't know that. You have no idea what I feel for Jason."

"You think I'm stupid Brenda. He just broke up with Sam and you come into town and I'm supposed to believe that you two are madly in love?"

"Frankly Sonny, I don't give a shit what you think."

Sonny stared at her in shock. "Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Do you even remember what happened the last time I saw you? Do you remember what you did to me?"

"Of course I do Brenda. And I'll forever regret that. I can't take it back but that doesn't mean I don't still love you." Brenda hated how Sonny seemed to be downplaying their history. It was insulting that he just expected her to get over it.

Brenda wanted to punch him in the face. "Sonny, you let me walk into a church thinking that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and you never showed up. If you were so concerned for my safety, why did you let it get that far?"

"Because I'm selfish. Because I wanted you. And despite all this time, I still want you."

"You're such a bastard. Let me give you a news flash. I don't want you."

Sonny grabbed her like he was going to kiss her and Johnny cleared his throat. Sonny looked up at him.

"If you want to continue talking to her, you need to keep your hands to yourself."

Sonny glared at Johnny and let go of Brenda's arms.

"Tell me right now that you love Jason."

"I love Jason." And Brenda meant that.

"But, you're not in love with him are you? Are you fucking him?"

Brenda slapped him across the face much to Johnny's delight.

"Jason is more of a man than you'll ever hope to be. He makes me happy. If you can't deal with that, then oh well, it sucks to be you."

Sonny turned and started walking to the door and then spun back around. "We aren't done Brenda. I know you still have love for me. And I know that there is no way in hell that you'd choose Jason over me."

Brenda sat down and just started sobbing. She had spent 4 years hating Sonny's guts. And she didn't love him anymore but just thinking about that wedding just crushed her all over again.

"Johnny."

Johnny walked into the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I am messing up Jason's life. I can't do this. Please, can't you hide me away somewhere? I can just go away and then Jason will be safe…."

"And your heart will be safe?"

Brenda nodded yes and Johnny hugged her. "You can't leave him Brenda. You know how badly it hurt when Sonny did that to you.

Johnny pulled back. "Brenda, do you want Jason?"

Brenda sniffled. "I don't know."

"I think you do know. And you two just need to stop fighting this."

"I can't do this." Her heart ached.

"Brenda, suppose Jason is it for you? Are you willing to just walk away from that?"

"Jason doesn't want me Johnny."

"Earth to Brenda, do you even notice how he looks at you?"

"Yes, the same way he looks at everyone else, like he wants to kill me."

Johnny chuckled. "I guess you see what you want to see."

"Johnny, Jason and I won't work. I don't really like what he does for a living."

"At the end of the day, there's only love. He will protect you and give you the world. You were willing to marry Sonny. And don't even make me mention the fact that you have someone trying to kill you right now which has nothing to do with Jason. Look, in the end, it's up to you. I think you both need to start being honest with each other about how you feel. Life is too short."

Brenda smiled at him. "Thanks for saying all of that." She knew she was trying to make excuses. It had always been easier to run then really fight for what she wanted. But running had cost her a lot.

"No problem."

They looked up and they were wheeling Jason back inside. He noticed right away that she had been crying. He waited until they got him situated and then he held out his hand to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just had a little fight with Sonny and had a meltdown. I feel much better now."

"Are you going to leave me hanging?"

Brenda stood up and took his hand. "No one believes that we are together. Maybe this plan was stupid and we should just stop this."

"Is that what you really want?"

"I don't know what I want. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Can you lie down next to me again please?"

Brenda nodded and climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to him. This situation was getting way too dangerous and she just wanted it over with.

"We don't have to decide anything right now." He said kissing the top of her head. "Just rest."

Jason had all sorts of things running through his mind. He didn't think Brenda really wanted to be with him. And somewhere along the line he had let himself think about what it would be like to have a life with her. Now, he was wondering if that was a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11 - Infiltrated

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 11 - Infiltrated

The next day Jason was released from the hospital and they went back to the penthouse. Johnny and Francis made sure Jason got upstairs okay and then went back to trying to figure out the mess Brenda was in. Brenda fussed over Jason and made sure he got his rest.

"Brenda, I am not taking that pill."

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not. Just put it away."

Jason was really grumpy.

"Jason Quartermaine Morgan, you are going to take this pill even if I have to….."

Jason pulled her down onto the bed.

"Jason, stop it." She yelled trying to escape him.

"If you'd just let it go." He said struggling with her.

He tickled her and Brenda started laughing and he soon had it out of her hands. He threw it across the room and then looked over at her.

"Are you proud of yourself right now?" She said pretending to be mad.

Jason smiled. "Yes."

She smacked him in the arm. "You are the worst patient ever."

"You are the worst nurse ever."

Brenda sucked her breath in. "I can't believe you said that. The next time you're thirsty or hungry, you….." That's all she got out before she noticed the way Jason was looking at her. "Jason?" She said quietly.

"Shhh." Jason said covering her lips with his finger.

They moved into one another and their lips came together. His tongue slipped into her mouth and then he sucked on her lip before diving back in again. Brenda moaned as he fisted her hair and he started kissing her neck and then dove back at her lips again. He finally let her up for air and she looked at him dazed. "You're really good at that." She said softly.

Jason smiled. "You're not too bad yourself. But, I think you need a little more practice." Jason couldn't get enough of her mouth. He loved the way she tasted and wanted more.

Brenda grinned as Jason pulled her back into him. This time she took the lead and grinded her lips into his before her tongue plunged into his mouth as Jason pulled her body closer.

They broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes and then Brenda laid her head on his chest. "Jason, you scare me."

"I know. You kind of scare me too."

"We crossed a line. And I'm not saying I want to go back. But, what does it all mean?"

"Brenda, I want to be with you." He said almost with relief. "Do you want to be with me?"

Brenda lifted her head. "Yes."

They were interrupted by Johnny. "I'm coming up." He yelled as he ran up the stairs. Brenda slid off of Jason and laid on the bed next to him.

"What's going on?"

"His father just checked into the Metro Court under his own name."

"Really?"

"I know. It doesn't make much sense."

"Maybe he's come for Alek." Brenda said.

"Or he's helping him."

Brenda excused herself and went down to get some water. She wanted to give them time talk and she needed to recover from kissing Jason.

"Have you found Alek yet?"

"No, but Francis is shadowing the father. He goes by the name of Theo Hoffman."

"Do what you have to do to find him. If we can get him, we can control Theo."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly put the penthouse key into Alek's hand.

"Why thank you Mrs. Corinthos, this is going to be very useful."

"There's a meeting at the warehouse tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. I'm sure Jason will be there. I don't know how you're going to get into the towers though. It's heavily guarded."

"You let me worry about that."

"Just get rid of that little twit. Take her back to Russia. I don't care what you do with her. I just want her away from Jason."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Forget you ever saw me." She said walking away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Johnny took Brenda to the Quartermaines so she could get out of the house and Jason went to the meeting. There was a plumbing problem in Sonny's old penthouse and some workmen had to come in and fix it. They were finishing up when Johnny came back with Brenda. He shielded her and got her inside of the penthouse.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

Johnny walked around the apartment and upstairs and then came back down.

"Okay, I'll be right outside the door. Call me if you need me."

Brenda smiled. She was really tired and decided to go lay down until Jason came home.

She went upstairs and took off her shoes and climbed under the covers. She heard the door open and turned to say hi to Jason and instead it was Alek. She tried to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth. He held a knife to her throat and straddled her. "You will shut up or I swear I will cut your throat. Do you understand?" He said pushing her head into the mattress. She nodded yes.

Brenda tried to catch her breath. He tied up her hands above her head and secured them on the headboard.

"Please Alek." She said softly.

"You really think crying is going to help you? You stupid little slut!" He yelled slapping her. "How dare you leave me for some fucking thug. This is mine!" He yelled shaking her body.

"I'm sorry." Brenda cried out.

"You're not sorry. I see the way you look at him. I saw the magazine." He stopped and grabbed her hair with his hands. "God, I hate you."

"How did you get in here?" She said quietly.

"He showed her the key. A little blonde angel helped me."

Brenda swallowed hard. "Oh my God." She knew it was Carly.

He started touching her body. Brenda started to whimper. "Please don't do this Alek."

Alek smiled wickedly. "You're going to enjoy it. I can guarantee you that I am far better than that pathetic mob enforcer. I will make you cum hard baby." He said moving the knife down her body.

He grabbed her jeans and Brenda tried to fight him but he threatened her life. He pulled them off and tossed them aside and then ran the knife over her underwear. He cut open her shirt and ripped it off of her as Brenda cried. "Please, please…no." She said begging him as the tears ran down her face.

Alek smiled. "It's alright baby. It will hurt but you'll like it. If you're going to leave me, I want Jason to know that I had you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny came off the elevator. "I heard something happened to the penthouse."

"The water leaked. They are just finishing up."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"No, it happened while we were at the Quartermaines."

"Did you walk around the apartment?

"Yes. I did a spot check."

"I want to talk to Brenda."

Sonny entered the apartment with Johnny.

"She must have gone upstairs."

Sonny nodded and went up the steps and that is when he heard the man's voice inside the bedroom and pulled out his gun. He motioned for Johnny who quietly ran up the steps.


	12. Chapter 12 – Just in Time

A/N – Thanks for the reviews **Guest** – lol evil pen…muwahhhhh You'll be happy with the Sonny part!

Chapter 12 – Just of Time

Johnny crashed through the bedroom door as Alek was about to cut off Brenda's underwear.

He shot him and Alek fell off the bed. Johnny ran over to him to check his injuries and realized that it was just a superficial wound.

Sonny looked at Brenda as she quietly cried. He grabbed the knife and cut off Brenda's restraints and he pulled her into his arms as Brenda sobbed. He picked her up and took her to Jason's bedroom and just rocked her.

Johnny tied up Alek and called Jason.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as soon as she calmed down a little bit.

She shook her head no. "Jason…" She said quietly.

That cut Sonny like a knife. "He's on his way."

"Who was that?"

"Someone I dated who's been stalking me. His father has been trying to kill me so that Alek would stop obsessing over me."

Sonny put all the pieces together. "How the fuck did he get in here?"

Brenda pulled back. "I think it was Carly."

Sonny frowned. "Carly?"

"He said a blonde angel gave him a key. She fucking hates me Sonny."

Sonny nodded. "I'll find out if it was her and I'll deal with it."

He looked up and saw Jason in the doorway. Jason walked inside and Sonny pulled away from Brenda. She turned and saw Jason and got up and ran into his arms sobbing. He hugged her tightly and then picked her up and he sat down on the bed as he held her.

Sonny stood up. "Jason, I think we should actually call the cops. If his father is trying to kill Brenda, at least you won't be blamed for it."

Jason nodded. "But, what if they let him off?"

"Then we kill him."

He looked down at Brenda who nodded yes.

"Okay."

"Another thing, Brenda thinks Carly let him in here."

The look on Jason's face was deadly.

"I'm going to handle it."

Jason nodded.

Sonny walked into the hallway and then called Dante on his way out.

"Baby, I'm going to go get you something to wear. Dante is going to want to talk to you."

She nodded.

He slid her onto the bed and he went into the other bedroom and got her some pants and a shirt. He helped her get dressed and grimaced at the bruise that was starting to form on her cheek.

"Talk to me." He said softly rubbing her back as she cuddled into his chest.

"Is it over?"

"I hope so." He said kissing her on the head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There was a knock on the door and Dante came in. "I'm sorry. I know this is a bad time, but I need to talk to Brenda."

Jason nodded. She sat up and Dante knelt in front of her. "Hi, I'm Dante."

Brenda wiped her face and nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Brenda let out a long breath.

"Take your time."

Brenda went through everything that happened in the room.

Dante realized how lucky the woman was. She came very close to being raped. "Thank you Brenda. I hope you feel better and I'm glad that you're okay."

Dante got up to leave and Jason followed him out.

"Can you hold him Dante?"

"Yes. There's a female office downstairs who will need to take a picture of Brenda's face and any other injuries."

"Please tell me that it won't be leaked to the media."

"I'll do my best, but it has to be documented that he hurt her."

"Brenda and I were in a car accident a few days ago. Can't they say she got the bruises from there?"

"No, because someone took a picture of her in the lobby today about 2:00 and there is no bruise. It was posted online."

Jason let out a breath. "Okay. Thank you." Jason hated having to tell Brenda about the photographs. It was the last thing she needed after going through the ordeal.

Dante went downstairs and Jason went back into the room.

"Um, they need to take a picture of your face and wrists."

"Oh great. I'm sure they'll be on TMZ by tomorrow morning." Brenda didn't want anyone seeing her that way. She still hadn't even looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's the only way to nail him." Jason would have done anything to spare of her. But, he really had no choice.

"Okay, I'll do it."

The female officer knocked on the door and entered and took the pictures as Jason stood in the corner. He watched Brenda closely.

The cops were there for another hour and finally Jason and Brenda were alone.

Jason's cell phone rang and he didn't recognize the number.

"Mr. Morgan, thank you for sparing my son's life." Theo said slowly. "I know that restraint is probably not one of your best qualities."

"I won't be so forgiving the next time."

"There won't be a next time. I'm going to take my son back to Russia. You won't be hearing from him again."

"I hope you are sincere about that."

"I am. Apologize to Ms. Barrett on my behalf."

The phone clicked off and Jason looked over at Brenda and told her what Theo said.

"Then it is over." She said quietly.

"Yes."

Jason took off his boots and socks and started to get in the bed.

"You can get undressed like you normally do Jason. I'm not going to fall apart on you."

Jason smiled. "Good to know." He took off his pants and shirt and crawled in beside her.

Brenda got up and went to the bathroom; grabbing his t-shirt off the floor on the way in. She came back with it on and Jason smiled. "I think you look better in it than I do."

She smiled at him and crawled in next to him. He pulled her into him and nuzzled his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Brenda looked up at him. "It's not your fault Jason. It's not Johnny's fault either."

Jason rolled his eyes. "He should have been more careful. He knows better."

"Well no one could have anticipated what Carly did."

"That's true. But I don't want anyone else touching you."

She grinned.

"You are mine Brenda Barrett." He said kissing her gently.

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'm yours."

"That's it?"

"Did I miss something?"

"Well, you didn't really think about it and you always think about it."

"Stop arguing with me Jason. Some things you just don't have to think about."

He smiled and kissed her again. This time it was deeper. He pulled back and she was looking at him with so much want it took his breath away. "Make me yours Jason. I want to forget about everything but me and you." She said staring into his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Oh, I'm more than sure."


	13. Chapter 13 – Recovery Time

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Here's your lovin'!

Chapter 13 – Recovery Time

Jason pulled her into him and kissed Brenda so deeply and passionately that she could feel herself getting wet.

"Holy shit." She said coming up for air. "Am I going to survive this?"

"I don't know, are you?" He said running his hand down her body.

Brenda trembled as his hand dipped into her underwear and he rubbed his finger on her nub. "Oh God Jason." She said moaned as he flicked it with his finger and then plunged his fingers inside of her.

Brenda rose her hips up and rode Jason's fingers as he licked and nipped her nipples. He kissed his way up to her ear. "I want to taste you Brenda."

"Oh fuck." Brenda said as Jason ripped off her underwear. She pulled off his shirt and then settled back down on the bed as Jason kissed his way down her body. He finally reached her wetness and plunged his tongue inside of her."

Brenda threw her head back and ran her fingers through his hair as Jason flicked her clit with his finger and fucked her with his tongue.

"Feels so good…." She moaned as she started to buck her hips against his mouth. Jason hummed and Brenda's breath became shallow and she screamed his name as everything in the room became unfocused and the orgasm rippled through her trembling body. She moaned loudly as Jason continued to taste her sweetness.

He slowly kissed his way up her body as Brenda came down from her high. He kissed her mouth and she tasted herself on his lips and she grabbed at his erection.

She broke away. "Holy shit Jason, you'll split me in half."

Jason smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not with that."

Jason stood up and took off his underwear. His erection sprung up and Brenda gasped.

"There is no way that is going to fit inside of me."

Jason hovered over her and kissed her as Brenda got lost in the feel of his tongue and lips. "Dear God you're a good kisser." She said pulling back.

He moved his hand down to her clit again. "You're still very wet." He said working her up into another frenzy. He put a pillow under her hips and Brenda shut her eyes.

He rubbed his erection on her clit and Brenda shuddered. And then Jason said, "Look at me."

Brenda slowly opened her eyes as Jason started to push into her. He continued to manipulate her clit as he slid in a little further as her walls stretched for him. "You're so tight." Jason said trying to control the warmth starting to rise in his loins. He got half way in and paused so he wouldn't cum. He slowly started to move forward and then pull out a little before he would push back in. Brenda arched as Jason relentlessly rubbed his finger against her clit and his throbbing cock slid down into her further.

"Oh my God." She said as he filled her to the hilt.

Jason didn't move to give her a minute to adjust.

"Jason fuck me." Brenda yelled as she started to orgasm again. He watched her mouth drop open and her body quiver as he waited until her walls loosened a little. Jason slowly pulled back and then slammed back in quickly. "Fuck." He yelled as Brenda's hips rose up to meet his and he burrowed himself deeper inside her.

"Fuck me harder baby." Brenda moaned as Jason started hammering into her. Brenda was making all these little noises and it was driving Jason nuts. "Cum baby." She said looking into his eyes as Jason relentlessly slid in and out of her. "Brenda." Jason breathed out as he released himself into her tight center. Brenda could feel him cum and she used her legs to pull him in deeper.

He finally fell forward onto his arms and Brenda pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. "That was the hottest sex I've ever had." She said biting his lip and sucking on it. She was still filled to the hilt as she felt him jerk inside of her.

"Good to know." He said kissing her senseless.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Brenda climbed out of Jason's arms and got up to use the bathroom. "Shit." She said when she started to walk. Jason's eyes snapped open and he watched her walk funny to the bathroom and he smiled.

He heard her run a bath and he shut his eyes again. He flashed back to Brenda coming and he felt his cock stir and hardened.

Brenda sunk into the tub. She was sore but sex with Jason was so good that it was worth it. She started to feel the hot water loosening her muscles and she relaxed.

Jason went into the other room and used the bathroom and then came back into his and brushed his teeth. Brenda looked over at him and saw his erection. "Well, someone is up early."

"Morning stretch." Jason said spitting out the toothpaste.

"Well don't get any ideas stallion. I'm already walking funny as it is."

Jason grinned. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am Brenda. You really think I want my access revoked?"

Brenda giggled. "I tell you what, you get in here and take a bubble bath with me and maybe I'll let you impale my vagina again."

Jason grinned and walked over to her. She sat up in disbelief as Jason sat down opposite her in the Jacuzzi tub. He laid back and sighed. "Whenever you're ready." He said closing his eyes.

Brenda grinned and inched closer to him. "We're going to get water all over the place."

Jason opened his eyes. "Do I look like I care?"

Brenda moved forward until his erection was pressed up against her belly and then she kissed him.

"I missed your tongue." She said before she sucked on it. Jason moaned as she moved his erection up and down with her hand. She looked down and saw the tip hovering out of the water and she pushed back and French kissed it. Jason moaned again as she used her tongue to tickle his ridge. He lifted his hips and sucked in his breath as his tip went further into her mouth. Brenda sucked him as she flicked her tongue and Jason moaned. "Yes."

She looked up at him and he pulled her into him again and he kissed her and touched her until he knew she was ready for him. Brenda rose up and sat down on Jason's erection as she slowly took him all the way in. "You feel so incredible baby." He said softly as Brenda began to move up and down. He licked her nipples and massaged her breasts as Brenda found a rhythm. And then he grabbed her ass and cupped it. "Hold on." He said using his arms to lift himself up and got on his knees. He pulled Brenda off of him and said, "Turn around." She turned around and bent forward and Jason rammed his cock into her as Brenda screamed his name. He rode her hard until he felt her walls squeeze his cock and her body shook as she moaned loudly. He tried to pump a few more times but his cock exploded inside of her as he filled her and then slowly pulled out. They sat in the tub a little long and washed each others bodies.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Brenda said smiling as Jason dried her off.

"You were too busy fighting with me."

"Oh please…." He shut her up with his mouth. "I just can't get enough of you." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I think you're trying to kill me."

Jason pulled back and laughed. "Okay, I'll give you some recovery time."


	14. Chapter 14 – Game Over!

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the hotness! There's only one more chapter after this one.

Chapter 14 – Game Over!

Dante called from the police station. "Jason, he got bail and we have confirmation that they fled to Russia."

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

He turned to Brenda. "He's gone. He broke bail and his father took him back to Russia."

Brenda smiled. "Thank God. It's amazing that it didn't turn into a war."

That was really the only reason Jason hadn't killed Alek. He didn't want Brenda in the middle of Theo's retaliation.

They got dressed and went downstairs. There was a knock on the door. It was Sonny.

"Hey." He said walking into the room. He studied them for a moment and sensed something was different but he didn't dwell on it. "I heard what happened with Alek."

"Yes, I'm glad it's over."

"I sent Carly and the kids to the island. Trust me when I tell you, she won't be bothering you again. I asked her for a divorce."

Jason looked over at Brenda who didn't flinch. "Well, I'm sorry that you're marriage didn't work out."

Sonny nodded. "Me too."

Jason got a call from the warehouse and he went into the kitchen to take it.

"You're still wearing your ring." Sonny said quietly.

"Yes, I've grown accustomed to it."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "What if I put a different one on you?"

Brenda paused for a moment. "Jason would never let that happen."

Sonny was confused. "I thought you two were pretending."

"Maybe we were at first, but not anymore."

Jason had finished his call and was listening.

"But Brenda, we had something special. I left my wife."

"I didn't ask you to leave that shrew, but it is probably the smartest thing you've done in years."

"Are you telling me that I have no chance with you?"

Brenda smiled. "That's exactly what I am saying. I was done with you when you left me broken; standing at that altar and you left Jason to pick up the pieces. My God, I'm such an idiot. It was always Jason. He was the one that was always there for me. He was the one that held me when you were nowhere to be found." Brenda plopped down on the couch. "I was so stupid and I've wasted so many years fighting with the man I should have been with to begin with."

Sonny stood there with his mouth open. "Are you fucking Jason now?"

Brenda stood up. "Yes!" She yelled. "And it is the best sex I've ever had. It was fucking mind-altering."

Sonny wanted to strangle her. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it. And you better not take anything out on Jason. You fucked Carly and didn't give a shit about what that would do to Jason. Jason helped raise your children. He has almost died because of you. He owes you nothing. So if you try to hurt him because of me, I will have Johnny and Francis kill your ass."

"You don't get to talk to me like."

"I already did and there is nothing you can do about it. So, suck it up Sonny. You lost. You do not get a do over. Game Over."

Sonny glared at her for a minute and then turned and walked out of the room.

Jason walked back into the room and watched her scream "Yes! That felt so fucking good."

Jason laughed. "That was pretty epic."

Brenda hugged him tight. "Jason, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Sit down."

He sat down on the couch and she straddled him and looked into his eyes. "I think I'm in love with you. I've always loved you but now it's definitely turned into something more. I feel like I've wasted so much time."

"Me too."

"I just want to get lost in you and make love to you. I want a life with you Jason."

Jason smiled. "I love you too Brenda and I want the same thing."

"Does that mean I get to still wear the ring?"

Jason made a face. "Brenda, I have to tell you something."

"What?" She said kissing his lips.

"The ring is a fake."

"What!" She yelled. "You have got to be kidding me. I love this ring."

"Well, I knew you'd ask him for a bigger one, so I called beforehand and told him to bring a CZ."

Brenda punched him in the arm. "I can't believe you."

"Well, I didn't know that I loved you back then."

"You better replace it Jason."

"So you still want to marry me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Well you didn't look so sure for a second there."

"What do you mean I didn't look sure? Do I look like I'm playing right now to you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I can't tell."

"Of course I want to marry you. I don't even know why you'd even…." Jason's mouth drowned out the last few words as he expertly moved his tongue around her mouth as she moaned in response.

"Let's go to Vegas."

Brenda pulled back. "Vegas? But, I want to wear a gown."

"You can still wear a gown."

"I don't want to get married by Elvis."

"Me either. We'll go somewhere a little more normal. We can have a reception here later so everyone can celebrate."

Brenda smiled. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda and Jason walked into the Tru Love Wedding Chapel. Brenda had a beautiful gown on and Jason had on a suit. He had replaced her engagement ring with the real thing and had given it to her on the plane.

"Welcome to the Tru Love Wedding Chapel."

Brenda looked at Jason and Jason looked back at her. "Why do I feel like we've been here before?"

"I can guarantee you that we've never been here before."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes." The place was creeping Jason out.

"Back out slowly."

"Where are you two going?"

"Make a run for it." Brenda yelled.

They ran back to the limo and fell into the back laughing.

"There is no way in hell I would get married in that tacky place."

"It was pretty bad."

"What do you want to do?"

Jason thought for a minute. "Let me make a call." Jason stepped out of the limo and came back in 10 minutes. He told the driver to drive to the Venetian.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see."

They got out of the limo and they were met by a hostess. "Mr. Morgan, welcome to the Venetian. We'll make sure that your bags are taken to your room."

"Thank you."

"Ms. Barrett, we are honored to have you as a guest. And may I say that your dress is beautiful. Is it a Cartullo?"

Brenda grinned. "Thank you, and yes it is."

"You come with me." She said to Brenda. "Mr. Morgan, you know where to go."

Jason nodded. "See you later." He said kissing her on the cheek.

The hostess led Brenda to the Bridge of Sighs which overlooks the canals. Brenda stood on one end of the bridge and Jason on the other. Brenda was in tears. A crowd had gathered when they realized who she was and began taking pictures.

A gondola floated by and the operator sang a beautiful aria as Brenda grinned at Jason. The officiant motioned for them to walk forward and they met in the middle.

"Will you Jason Morgan take Brenda Barrett take be your wife?"

"I do."

"Will you Brenda Barrett, take Jason Morgan to be your husband?"

"I do."

They exchanged rings as they lovingly looked into each others eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jason took her into his arms and the crowd went wild. Security had shown up to usher them to the start of the gondola ride and they got into the boat. They were having a blast. They finally made it up to the room after having several rounds of drinks downstairs. The news of their nuptials had spread fast, and a few of Jason's associates had insisted on celebrating with them. Brenda couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate all the Brazen fans and I'm glad I took the story challenge.

Chapter 15 - Epilogue

_Sonny watched the news when the breaking news that Jason and Brenda had gotten married scrolled across the bottom of the screen._

_ "Oh hell no." He yelled._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

_Carly got an anonymous text (from Johnny) of Jason and Brenda kissing on the bridge. She screamed and passed out._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

_And Sam went out and got drunk and ended up sleeping with Ric again._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They fell back onto the bed. "That was so much fun." Brenda said smiling. "Thank you Jason."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad it all worked out."

"It was very romantic."

"I think we should go to Italy for our honeymoon."

"I love Italy."

Jason turned on his side and looked down at her. "You are so beautiful Mrs. Morgan."

"And you have got to be the hottest husband in Las Vegas."

Jason smiled and started kissing her all over her neck.

"God you make me so hot." Brenda said biting her lip. She was just the right amount of tipsy and she was feeling good.

Jason got up and they practically ripped their clothes off. They were finally naked and he picked her up and Brenda wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason pressed her up against the window as they kissed feverishly. Brenda could feel him harden and she moaned. "I want your big cock inside of me right now." She practically growled. Jason laid her down on the desk by the window and rammed his hardness into her as Brenda yelled. "Yes!"

Jason grabbed her hips so he can enter her harder. "Touch yourself baby." He said as he hammered into her. Brenda reached down and began to touch her nub with one hand and her nipple with the other. The excitement she felt and Jason's cock stroking her G spot felt absolutely incredible.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." Jason said as he slammed into her one more time before releasing himself. Brenda started to quiver and moan as her body erupted in bliss.

He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. They both fell asleep with a smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

6 months later. Brenda stared at the stick inside the bathroom. "Oh my God." She yelled.

Jason jumped up from the bed and stood in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Your huge monster appendage impregnated me."

Jason laughed. "Yes!" He yelled. "We're having a baby."

Brenda stared at him and smiled. "We're having a baby." She said quietly.

"That's what I just said."

"Does it matter who said it first?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, then it was me."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Of course I'm not trying to pick….." Jason interrupted her and kissed her hard.

Brenda pulled back panting. "That's what got me knocked up in the first place you know."

Jason grinned. "Maybe we need to get back in the bed and make sure."

Brenda grinned. "Throw that thing over your shoulder and let's go."

Jason laughed. "I love you Mrs. Morgan."

"I love you too."

**The End**


End file.
